


A Lady and Her Stranger

by LittleBirdBigBeast



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBirdBigBeast/pseuds/LittleBirdBigBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark is an aspiring blogger new to the college town of Kings Landing. Sandor Clegane is a private investigator who has some time to kill but no friends. They live across the street from one another and as luck would have it these two lonely souls meet when Sansa is given a present by her sister Arya and Arya's boyfriend, Gendry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lady for Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope it is good. I will try to keep the story going at a good pace but my family life comes first. Thank you for reading my fic and I hope it makes you as happy reading it as it makes me happy writting it.

Sansa looked up from her laptop as Arya clunked down the stairs of their town house. She gave her little sister a bemused look as she took in what Arya was wearing. The younger girl always dressed the exact opposite of Sansa, as if purposely trying to distance herself from her prim and proper sister. Today it was black combat boots, a black belt, and black skinny jeans with a hole in one knee. A grey shirt with her ratty old black leather jacket and her wolf necklace father had given her, completed her haphazard look. Sansa had a necklace just like it but she didn't wear it often. 

Her eyes misted over when she saw it. It had been 10 years since their parents, Eddard and Catelyn's, tragic death. It was made even more tragic since their older brother Rob had died as well just after graduating from a prestigious university. They had been hit by a drunk driver on their way home from picking Rob's things up from the dorm. Sansa had two younger brothers, named Bran and Rickon, and a older half brother, named John, as well. She had asked her younger brothers to move to the college town of Kings Landing with her and Arya but they had stayed with John up north in Winterfell to continue their schooling. John had been a forest ranger but a hiking accident had left him with a limp and a stiff back. The boys had promised to come stay with her during summer break when John didn't need them as much and school was out. She hated for them to be away. She wasn't fond of her half-brother but she didn't necessarily hate him. He was her father's son from an affair when he and Catelyn had been married less than a year and he had gone over seas on business. Catelyn had never really forgiven him and with Arya being the only other one to look like Ned it had made Catelyn hate John even more. Sansa was the spitting image of her mother and even more graceful and ladylike which caused quite a bit of tension between her and John. 

"Sansa! Are you listening to a word I'm saying!" Arya's irritated tone snapped Sansa out of her thoughts of her family. "I'm so sorry I didn't hear you little sister." Sansa looked at her sister and smiled to show she was paying attention. Arya rolled her grey eyes and with a huff grabbed her bag. "I said I'm not going to be here for the rest of the semester except the occasional weekend. I got excepted into Bravosi College's drama department. I'm going to be staying in the House of Black and White, that coed dorm I was telling you about. Gendry said I could be his roommate. We're already dating so we might as well live in the same place."

Sansa frowned and started to protest but her sister's look stopped all words. Tears formed in her blue eyes as she realized yet another person was leaving her.

Sansa had just gotten out of an abusive relationship with Joffery Baratheon, the heir of a wealthy family and the son of one of her father's old college friends. He had treated her like a princess for a year and after just 6 short months began begging her to get engaged to him. When she had finally agreed he had started being verbally abusive and controlling. Her parents death and his aloof indifference to her pain had been the last straw and she had left to go with Arya without a backward glance or a single goodbye. Joffery had been shot after he insulted a man and tried to assault his girlfriend at a bar while he was drunk. Now Arya was going to leave her as well. 

Arya's gazed softened and she explained she could come check in the first week if that would make her feel better. Sansa knew better than to argue. Arya would do what she wanted to regardless of how her older sister felt. Sansa wished her luck and asked if she wanted help moving anything. As Arya declined there was a knock at the door.  
Sansa stood and in one fluid motion crossed the small kitchen and into the living room. She opened the front door and found Gendry standing there. He had a box in his hands and a sheepish look.

The moment Gendry saw the tears still unshed in Sansa's eyes he looked down and shuffled his feet. "Hi Sansa. Arya told you I guess." Sansa nodded and held open the door for him to come in. Gendry signed and reached up to run his hand through his black hair. He really wasn't a bad looking guy Sansa had decided. He was a welder and he kept Arya humble. Gendry acted like Arya was the light of his world so Sansa didn't mind them being together as long as Arya was happy. 

Sansa smiled politely and noticed the box again. "Hello Gendry. What is that if I may ask?" Sansa had always been curious and Gendry knew better than to keep her in the dark. He grinned and handed it to Sansa. "Its a present from Arya and me since she's moving out. Open it." Arya moved closer to her boyfriend and grinned mischievously. 

Sansa held the box with some trepidation and raised an eyebrow. Arya laughed and rolled her eyes. Sansa gingerly opened the box and found a beautiful heavy bowl with hand painted flowers on it. She was stunned but thought it was an odd gift. Sansa looked questioningly at them and said thank you though she didn't understand.

  Arya opened the door again and let out a piercing whistle. A moment later a beautiful animal that looked more wolf than dog came trotting up the steps. Sansa gasped and sat the bowl on the end table. Arya smiled and looked at Gendry as Sansa exploded with questions. "Are you guys serious? What kind of dog is it? Is it really mine?" Forgetting all manners Sansa knelt down and ran her hand through the dogs thick fur. Gendry grinned. "Yes we're serious. She is a Northern Inuit dog. And she's definitely yours. I got her adoption papers in your name and okayed it with your building manager." Sansa was at a loss for words. She giggled as the dog licked her cheek. "Does she have a name?" Arya nodded as she handed her older sister Lady's leash and her paper work from her backpack. "Her old owner named her Lady because she's so gentle and calm." 

Sansa beamed and thanked them both a hundred times. Gendry blushed and made excuses about how they needed to leave to get some of Arya's things out of storage and moved into their dorm. Smiling, Sansa nodded and held Lady's collar as they left. When the door was shut she grinned from ear to ear and stroked her new dog's fur. She was still mad at Arya but Lady almost made up for it. Sansa decided they would go to the dog park after Lady settled in and they got her some things from the pet store. She grabbed her keys and snapped the leash onto Lady's collar. She grinned and couldn't help but ruffle the fur between her new dogs ears.


	2. Sandor Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor remembers his past and wonders if he'll ever find someone who will love him with no strings attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this being my first fanfic, I have never written from a man's point of view. I'm sorry if he sounds kind of feminine. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Next chapter will be the fateful meeting from Sansa's perspective.

Sandor sat up with a groan as his alarm went off and ran his hand through his hair. Last night he had ended up drinking a fifth of whisky and he knew he would feel it today. As he stretched, popping his sore back and grimacing he heard a loud whistle from across the street. Two young women had moved in to the opposite apartment a month ago. He glowered at his front door. Bloody girls were crazy. 

Sandor stood, picked up his cell phone and silenced his alarm for good. He walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Looking up he quickly turned away from the small mirror and fixed his hair to cover the burned half of his face. He hated looking in the stupid mirror. It was too painful. 

His brother Gregor had been one of those brothers that no one wants to have. He was vicious and a bully. Gregor was a few years older than Sandor and twice his size, big for any boy. Sandor was good sized too but his older brother was a mountain compared to him. When he was a young boy Sandor had been terrified of him. One night when Sandor was about 6 or 7, Gregor had fallen asleep on their father's couch. Sandor snuck out to their fathers garage and was looking at Gregor's new bike he had gotten for Christmas. It was a shiny black mountain bike. Sandor sat in the floor by it, not touching it, just looking. Gregor had woken up and found his little brother by his bike. He never said a word he just quietly grabbed a gas can and held his brother to the floor while he doused his head with the gas and lit his hair on fire with a lighter. Sandor's screams had woken his father who put the fire out and rushed him to the hospital. He had told everyone Sandor had been playing around and sneaked a cigarette of his and that he must have gotten too close to the gas can which had a small leak. Sandor had never forgiven his father for protecting Gregor. He hated his brother. 

As soon as Sandor had been old enough to leave he had moved in with a friend of his dad's. His father had died under mysterious circumstances a few years later. Gregor got the house and moved in. He had over dosed not long after that. Sandor hated Gregor and even his memory left a bad taste in his mouth. He was the reason Sandor had become a private investigator. His dad had been in the security business but after Gregor had made a mockery of his father's business Sandor had decided he'd try a different line of work. He had taken some time off this year since he had saved a senator, named Stannis, from his crazy mistress, who everyone called the Red Woman. He had gotten that bitch sent to prison. Then he had found out she was a supposed witch. Good bloody riddance to the crazy woman. He had gotten a pretty good pay out from Stannis and could afford some time to clear his head. 

Walking across the hall to his bedroom Sandor rolled his shoulders and popped his neck, relishing the feel of his muscles tensing and then relaxing. As he looked in his closet he grimaced. Sandor wanted to be cool today but most people found his hulking form and muscular body intimidating so he settled on his favorite old jeans and a black tee shirt. He slid his jeans and shirt on and grabbed his boots. He always wore the same black leather boots when he went anywhere. They were comfortable if not very attractive. A soft sound that was half moan and half sigh drew Sandor's attention to the corner of his room. He grinned and gruffly said good morning as a huge dog stood and stretched. 

Sandor lived on his own normally but right now he was fostering a dog named Stranger for his friend who headed up the Quiet Isle Animal Sanctuary. Stranger was a black wolfhound and when he stood on his hind legs he was almost as tall as Sandor. He found that impressive since he himself was almost 7 feet tall. Stranger acted fierce when he didn't know people but he was really a big softy. Stranger padded over and rubbed his head against Sandor's hand. He was a good dog but his size and shaggy appearance put most people off. With a wry smile Sandor thought that if he had a bigger place He would have been more than happy to adopt the big brute who so reminded him of himself but as things were now the apartment was too crowded for the two of them. At least Stranger would be going to a permanent home the next day after Sandor returned him to Quiet Isle Animal Sanctuary this evening. A farm not too far out of Kings Landing had offered to give him a home. He'd be happy there. 

Sandor grabbed Stranger's leash and clipped it to his collar. He figured since this was their last day together they might as well spend it at the dog park. 

Stranger pulled at the leash expectantly as Sandor grabbed his sunglasses and the keys to his truck. Sandor closed the apartment door behind them and locked it. He unlocked his vehicle and opened the back door for Stranger to jump in. Going around to the front he couldn't help but look around. Across the street he saw the skinny dark haired girl and her boyfriend leave the town house where the two girls had moved in. Their last name was Stark. He remembered seeing on the news when their parents and brother had been killed in that wreck. Eddard Stark had been fairly wealthy and his insurance had cut the girls what Sandor assumed must have been a large check after that truck had hit the Starks car. Sandor had met Eddard once while on an assignment to prove that Governor Baratheon's death had been more than just an accident. It had eventually been ruled an accidental death but Sandor wasn't so sure. Robert was fond of drinking and he had gotten drunk one night and tried to ride his motorcycle home, crashing not far from a disreputable bar. Sandor still suspected his ex wife and his crazy son. Ned Stark had been Robert's best friend since they were children. He had came down to read Robert's will and then he had left. Less than a year later Ned was dead as well. Sandor didn't believe in coincidences and he found the time line a little fishy. Not long after that Robert's son had died and his ex wife had been sent to a maximum security prison for high class women. Everyone thought she had poisoned them both. Sandor didn't care. It wasn't his job to care. 

The two love birds across the street took no notice of Sandor but he couldn't help catching a glimpse through the front door of their townhouse of bright red hair and a blaze of silvery grey. The door closed before he could register what he saw but he vaguely remembered that the older girl had fiery red hair that shone like copper and that she was tall for a girl. He had glimpsed her in her small back hard tending what he assumed was a fruit tree from the end of the street when he went to pay his rent to that bastard Petyr Baelish. He truly hated that scum. Thankfully he lived across town in the posh part of Kings Landing and didn't care about anything Sandor did as long as the rent was on time and the apartment stayed intact. He tried to picture what the oldest Stark girl must look like but all he could see was red hair. Not for the first time he wondered what it would be like to hold someone close again. He had never been very popular with the ladies. Sandor snorted as he mused. Why would any woman that wasn't crazy want him. Sure he could buy their company but they always left eventually. He shook his head to clear the bad thoughts as he felt Stranger nuzzle his elbow. 

Sandor fired up his truck, put his sunglasses on and pulled out of his parking space. He headed to the dog park, glad for at least this dog's companionship for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valar Morghulis. Thank you again.


	3. Meeting a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa goes to the dog park and meets an unexpected stranger who seems familiar and who she is strangely drawn to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here it is. Their first meeting however brief. Just to clarify I've aged the characters up so it's goes:  
> Sansa: 24  
> Sandor: 39  
> Arya: 19  
> Gendry: 21  
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. :) and the characters and everything but the story plot belong to George R. R. Martin.

Sansa couldn't help but smile as she opened the back door of her car and watched her new dog hop down from the seat. Lady was every bit as mild mannered as Arya had said. Sansa grabbed the bag of treats and toys she had bought Lady and clipped her leash on. The drive from the pet store to the dog park had been pleasant, though in the back of her mind Sansa knew when she got home it would just be her and Lady. Arya had made it clear she would be staying with Gendry for the rest of the week and would be moving the rest of her things out that weekend. 

Sansa led Lady into the park and down a small incline where she sat down on a bench a few feet in front of a large oak tree.  She unclipped Lady's leash and dug around in the bag from the pet store while Lady sat demurely on her haunches. Sansa knew she only had a few hours until she had to get home. She needed to publish her newest blog entry tonight or she would be behind. With a triumphant grin she pulled a ball out of the bag and gave it a squeak, smiling slightly as Lady's ears perked up and the beautiful dog quit panting, entranced by the shiny new ball. Apparently Lady loved to play catch. The older couple who had owned her cited her love of playing outside as their only reason for giving her up. Lady was a fairly young dog who needed someone who could keep her active. Sansa threw the ball and giggled as Lady whirled around and sprung after it. She was so glad Arya and Gendry had brought them together. She would have to do something for them to show her appreciation. Sansa sat absorbed in her thoughts as she threw the ball time and again for Lady to race after it and then sit sweetly at Sansa's feet, putting the ball on her lap. 

"Is that a damned wolf?" a deep scowling voice made Sansa jump and her eyes snapped up to search for who it belonged to. Lady had just dropped the ball at her feet and now she stood by Sansa with her ears pricked up and her deep golden eyes fixed on the largest man Sansa had ever seen. She stood gracefully but full of trepidation and shook her head no to his question. She was astounded by how tall the man before her was. "She's a Northern Inuit. Her name is Lady. I'm Sansa." Sansa remembered her courtesies and held out her hand but her eyes were busy taking in the deep gray eyes framed by tan skin on one side and a twisted mass of burned flesh on the other. The man grunted and pulled on the leash of a big black dog, ignoring her hand. "I'm Sandor. This is Stranger. I know who you are. I live in the apartment across the street." He seemed to be mocking her as he turned the uninjured side of his mouth up in what was half sneer and half growl. 

Sansa's eyes lit up and she beamed at him as recognition dawned on her. Lady stepped toward the other dog and sniffed. Sansa bent down and grabbed her leash and clipped it on, telling her to behave. She straightened up to find Sandor's eyes studying her. She blushed and asked if he came to the park often. The tall man shrugged his shoulders, looking slightly uncomfortable at having been caught gawking at her, and informed her that yes he normally did but as he was taking his foster dog, Stranger, to his new home there would be no reason to in the future. The way he said it, as though he regretted giving the dog up, made Sansa's heart break. She found herself drawn to this hateful, beast of a man for a reason she couldn't quite put her finger on. 

Sansa was about to ask him where Stranger would be going when his phone chirped. He nodded his head to her and abruptly walked off, tugging on the dog's leash. 

Lady nudged her hand with her muzzle and brought Sansa back to reality. She realized she had been watching Sandor walk away and felt heat rising to her face. She was mortified that she'd been staring at his retreating figure. He wasn't bad looking if it weren't for the hideous burn marring the left side of his face. His shoulder length black hair hung in loose waves, mostly growing on the good side of his head, but he swept it so that it covered most of the burn. His physic though was truly impressive. Sansa blushed as she envisioned his large biceps and the chiseled abs she had been just barely able  make out under his tee shirt. His jeans hugged his hips and thighs and she found herself wondering if they were as sculpted as his arms. 

Sansa shook herself from her day dream and threw the ball a few more times for Lady but her heart wasn't in it. Sighing she grabbed the ball and gathered all of their things. Slipping Lady a treat she led her to the car after she finished and drove home with Lady's head on her arm from the backseat and a certain tall, disgruntled man on her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you.


	4. A Lady's Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor meets a little bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out there will be fluff and some definte smut.

Sandor grabbed the stick Stranger had in his mouth and tugged on it, laughing gruffly as the big dog tugged back and growled. Tug of war was their favorite game, though it had been hard to teach Stranger that his clothes weren't toys for his entertainment. 

Sandor was getting tired now. They had played at the park all day and it was nearing when he would have to take his friend to his new home. It also didn't help that several people had gawked at him and Stranger. One girl had started to wave but had instantly gasped and scurried away. Just thinking about it put Sandor in a bad mood.

Sandor told Stranger to drop the stick and clipped his leash on. Turning he started up the hill and across the back of the park to the parking lot.  Sandor heard a beautiful voice and turned to look where the bench he usually passed sat under a huge oak. There she was. Sandor couldn't believe it. The red headed Stark girl sat on the bench throwing a ball to a...  Wolf? God's it looked like the girl was throwing a ball to a wolf. He approached the bench and leaned against the oak tree, watching her. He didn't want to be rude and just stand there like a creep. 

"Is that a damned wolf" He knew as soon as the words left his mouth that he was an idiot. The girl's fire like hair fanned out prettily as her head snapped around to take him in with those huge blue eyes. He realized now that this was no girl. She was beautiful and a woman. At least in her mid- twenties. When she stood Sandor found He was staring at her. She wore a fitted light blue t-shirt and jean shorts with a pair of matching blue flip flops and a pair of aviators perched atop her coppery hair. He heard her say the dog was a Northern Inuit and introduce it as Lady and herself as Sansa. She stuck her hand out to shake his but He wasn't sure He trusted himself to come closer to her. She seemed to be completely unafraid of him. He realized she didn't know who He was for sure. Sandor swallowed hard at the way she looked at him. Her eyes flicked to his scars but before Sandor had time to be self-conscious she was letting her gaze slide over the rest of him. 

Sandor decided it would be best if he didn't prolong this chance meeting. He gruffly informed her who he was and that he lived across the street. He then tried to scare her by sneering at her. To Sandor's irritation she beamed at him and her smile... Gods her smile shamed the sun and made her already too blue eyes sparkle. But Sandor also detected a deep sorrow in her eyes. Something made him want to comfort this frail little woman. The way she flitted from one emotion to the next and chirped her courtesies made him think of a little swallow. He found himself savoring his new found name for her. Little bird fit her to a tee. 

The wolf dog, Lady she called her, stepped toward Stranger then and the Little Bird bent down and clipped her leash on, reprimanding her and telling her to behave. Sandor found himself staring at her bent figure while his chest hammered. The strictly male part of his brain crowed with satisfaction but the honorable part of him growled at to be quiet. He felt a familiar warmth coil in his belly, like taking a long swig of whiskey and letting it burn down. This didn't stop in his stomach though, it slithered down to his groin and made him want her. 

Sansa straightened and caught Sandor's stare. She blushed so prettily. Gods he wasn't sure he could keep the wild dog in his mind and his pants under control. She took it in stride though and asked him if he came to the park often. Using his interrogation skills he kept his face passive and shrugged. His voice rasped a little as he spoke telling her he did but Stranger was just a foster and he would be taking him to a new home tonight. The regret was plain in his voice but he didn't care and the slight frown and the way her nose crinkled mare him inwardly groan. She was too beautiful by half. 

Sandor's phone chirped and he glanced down, thankful to see the head of Quiet Isle had text him. His name was some long native word so everyone just called the old man Elder Brother. He seemed to think he was a bloody counselor though truth be told he did give good advice. 

Sandor gave the Stark girl a curt nod and tugged on Stranger's leash. He turned and walked away, but he could feel her eyes on his broad back. He straightened his shoulders and felt a smile pulling at the un-ruined corner of his mouth. He had half a mind to keep Stranger just to have an excuse to see that red haired, blue eyed Little Bird again. 

Loading Stranger up and getting in the drivers seat Sandor found himself daydreaming of her letting her hands trace where her eyes had roamed as he pulled out and headed to the sanctuary. But it didn't do to dwell on what would never happen.


	5. A Stranger Knocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa relaxes and thinks about a certain tall dark man.... Then there's a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins wickedly* dun dun dun. I promise nothing truely horrible will happen to our lovers but after this chapter all bets are off for everyone else.

Sansa opened the front door to her town house and led Lady inside. Her left arm was full of new things for her companion. She had even bought her a dog bed and a new water bowl to sit next to the bowl Arya and Gendry had given her. She walked through the foyer and into the kitchen. 

Un-clipping Lady's leash Sansa sat the bag of toys and water dish down on the cabinet and then headed to her room. Lady looked around but followed Sansa none the less. 

"You're such a good sweet girl." 

Sansa rubbed Lady between the ears and lay her dog bed down at the foot of her own. With a grace astounding for such a large dog Lady stepped on to it, circled twice, lay down and flicked her tail over her black nose, hiding her golden gaze. Lady was already making herself very much at home. 

Sansa's town house was nothing lavish but it was still large and very nice. The room Arya had stayed in upstairs was a little bigger than Sansa's but the bathroom was tiny. Just a shower, sink, and toilet. Sansa's room on the main floor was smaller slightly by comparison but the bathroom was truly gorgeous. She had a glass front corner shower and a white vanity with gold toned but the crowning feature was a huge whirlpool tub built to accommodate two large people. Sansa stripped her clothes off and started running a bath. She poured a deep yellow soap in and immediately her bathroom smelled of lemons. She loved lemons. So much so in fact that she had gone to the local nursery and bought a mature lemon tree to plant in her and Arya's meager backyard. Winterfell had been too cold to grow lemons but here her tree was thriving.

Sansa stepped into the bath and let the hot water ease her sore back. It still hurt from when she had stood up to Joff... She pushed him out of her mind before she could finish her thought. A certain dark brooding man leapt to her mind as she sought something else to think about. His steely gaze and ripped muscles gave her the shivers just thinking about them, but in a good way. She had seen him checking her out when he thought she wasn't looking but she wasn't certain if Sandor liked her. Sandor.... Every time she said his name she blushed and felt warmth gather in her nether regions. She imagined his lips against hers and his hips pressed against her womanhood while his hands roamed, one tangled in her hair one massaging her breast. She blushed furiously. What would her dear mother say it she knew her daughter was fantasizing about a man who was clearly older than her and who was so rude and uncouth. Sansa sighed and relaxed back against the side of her tub trying to clear her mind. She would just sit here a moment...

Sansa woke with a start to find her bath had grown cold.  It was only about 5 in the evening but She had fallen asleep. She stood and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her cold wet body. She shivered and bent to pull the plug, letting the water swirl down the drain and feeling refreshed if a little groggy. Sansa went to her bed and put on her favorite grey sweats and her white tee with the direwolf of Winterfell High on it. She grabbed her computer and sat down to write her blog entry. It would be a long one tonight. She had too much on her mind for it to not be. She waxed eloquent about her new dog and Arya leaving before hitting post and shutting down her computer. She stood and stretched then tiptoed to the kitchen, not wanting to wake Lady, to get a snack and a glass of pop. 

Sansa made a plate of grapes, cheese and crackers and grabbed a sparkling water and plopped down at the bar with a book. She had just opened her pop and taken a drink when Lady stepped into the living room and looked expectantly at the door the tips of her ears twitching slightly. And then Sansa heard someone knock...


	6. The Stranger's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor makes a decision concerning Stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. Here's the next chapter. I've been working hard to get a bunch of stuff done IRL so my chapters maybe slower coming but I promise to keep adding chapters every chance I get. 
> 
> I would like to thank my Beta, AzarNeko for helping me decide what to keep and discard plot wise. 
> 
> As always the Characters belong to George R R Martin. I'm just borrowing them.

Sandor drove in silence to Quiet Isle, letting Stranger lay his head on his arm. The big black dog looked up at him with deep amber eyes so full of trust that Sandor had a realization. He had never had a family but this dog was like the brother he had always wanted, loving and loyal. With him through thick and thin for the past few months. Gods, Sandor couldn't give him up. 

As they pulled in to the Quiet Isle animal sanctuary Elder Brother stood at the door with a leash. The black logo of a priest bending to stroke a hound's head stood out in sharp relief behind the old man. Sandor parked the truck and got out. 

"You can put that leash away any bloody time." 

Sandor growled. Elder Brother raised an eyebrow in question though his deep brown eyes sparkled with amusement and the weathered nut brown skin around his lips twitched as if to smile. Sandor prided himself on being a lone wolf but he found he counted this old man among his friends. Sandor got Stranger out and huffed at the older man as he stood leaned against the side of his truck. 

"I'm keeping him" 

Sandor looked up and stared Elder Brother down, daring him to say no. The old man grinned and cocked his head to the side. He nodded and in a voice that was surprisingly rich and deep for such a short old man informed Sandor that was fine but he'd have to adopt Stranger permanently. Sandor nodded and shoved his long frame off the truck. He tugged gently on Stranger's leash and led the dog inside while he signed the paper work. 

Loading Stranger back up and backing out Sandor couldn't help but grin. He was keeping his dog. His mind drifted to a certain little bird and he wondered if she would be at the park the next day. 

Sandor found his mind going to her bright blue eyes, like two deep pools of water on a clear day. Her lips had been a soft pink and when she had smiled her perfect white teeth had flashed. Her hair had been a deep copper and all Sandor wanted to do was run his hands through it. The little birds skin looked like cream and he was certain it would be silky and smooth. He longed to press his lips to the pulse point under her jaw.... Sandor snorted with annoyance. Who was he kidding. No woman wanted him near them unless he paid them and even then he had never been allowed to get his ugly mug anywhere near their faces. He felt uncharacteristic tears forming in his eyes but he angrily blinked them away. He still found himself wanting to see her even if there was no chance to be with her that way. 

He drove on with Stranger laying across the back seat, tongue hanging out and slobbering a little but he didn't care. He was just happy to have his dog. 

When Sandor backed into his spot in front of the apartment he narrowed his eyes. That ass hat Petyr Baelish was knocking on the Little Birds door. He had a sleazy smirk on his face but as he made eye contact with Sandor across the street his mask like visage slipped. Then the Little Bird opened the door. She was in sweats and a tee and it was clear she wasn't expecting company. Sandor found he liked this look better. She reluctantly invited the creep inside. 

Right then Sandor resolved to go reintroduce himself. That's when he noticed that Sansa had left a bag of dog food propped against her little red coupe. He grinned. He had his excuse now. She couldn't carry that big bag in by herself and Baelish wouldn't. As far as Sandor knew the little man had never lifted his little finger for anyone unless it benefited him immensely. Littlefinger was a fitting name for the tiny man. Even by normal standards he was small. He looked like a weasel too, with his pointy features and a little black goatee with some grey beginning to show. He had a pinched mouth and beady, shifty dark eyes as well. He should have been a used car salesman in Sandor's opinion. Sandor got Stranger out and took him inside where the big brute flopped down on the couch. He poured him food and water and told him he'd be right back. Stranger just stretched his lanky frame and closed his eyes. 

Sandor grinned at the lazy beast and shut the door. He started across the street, stopping to throw the bag of dog food across his shoulder, and went up the steps to Sansa Stark's town house. He knocked on the door and heard her chirp her apologies to Baelish. The creep purred it was fine and Sandor gritted his teeth. He really wanted to punch that slime ball in his rodent like face. Then she opened the door for him. Sandor grinned inside when her big blue eyes met his chest first and slowly rose to meet his stormy grey ones, but he simply asked where she wanted her dog food she had left out. The little bird blushed, smiling softly, and thanked him. She invited Sandor in and he found as he stepped over the threshold that he couldn't help but give a slight smile back. 


	7. The Unwelcome Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets an unwanted and unexpected visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I'm going to be posting several chapters in a row if I can as Wednesday is my birthday. These are my gift to you guys. I'm sorry this one is a little short but chapter 8 will be longer. Have a great week and I hope you guys enjoy.

Sansa opened the door to find a short man with dark grayish green eyes and a pointy black goatee standing on her doorstep. He asked if she was Ms. Sansa Stark. Sansa had an immediate sense of foreboding. When she nodded he gave a big grin that looked nice enough but it didn't quite reach his eyes. 

Sansa immediately felt that he was a creeper. She found herself listening politely as he introduced himself as Petyr Baelish and telling her that he owned the apartment complex across the street and several apartment buildings all over Kings Landing. He informed her he was also a large contributor to the homeowners association she belonged to. 

When he asked if he might come in she hesitated but invited him in despite herself. Sansa didn't want to be rude and she wasn't sure if he was anything other than a strange man who wanted to introduce himself. He had picked an odd time of day though and if he were a member of the governing body of the community why did he come alone. She was relieved when Lady positioned herself in the floor between them with her fuzzy, silver ears pricked and her golden eyes locked on the tiny man. Her beautiful girl clearly didn't like this man and Sansa would trust her.

Perching on the edge of her small leather couch while he settled into a small matching leather arm chair, Sansa watched Mr. Baelish relax and appraise the room as though he owned everything he saw. She immediately decided she didn't like him at all. Then his eyes settled on her. He regarded Sansa as though she were one of her father's race horses, a mare whose only purpose was to look good and breed. She kept a neutral face while trying to figure out a way to get him to leave quickly. He gave another ghastly smile and requested for her to please feel free to call him Petyr. She gave a slight smile and nodded. 

Sansa almost lost her mask of courtesy when he asked in his oily voice if she lived alone. She shook her head no though she knew it was a lie and started to speak when there was another knock at the door. Standing she apologized to Mr. Baelish and went to the door. Opening it she found her gaze met by a black mass which she quickly realized was a man's t-shirt. She realized who it was instantly.

Blushing Sansa looked up into the steely eyes of the man she had met at the park. Sandor Clegane was standing in her door way with a huge bag of dog food. She blushed harder, remembering she had forgotten it propped up against her car. She had meant to call Gendry to come get it. She had bought the biggest bag the pet store had. Her bath had relaxed her so much she had forgotten about it.  

"Where do you want this?" Sandor's rough voice sent an electric like thrill down her spine. Sansa smiled shyly and told him to put it in the kitchen. She found herself shutting the door and following him into her small kitchen after apologising to Mr. Baelish again. She didn't notice the hateful look he had for her and Sandor's retreating backs as the black swinging doors shut behind them.


	8. Saving the Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor comes to the Little Bird's aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my dears.

Sandor felt Sansa's eyes on his back as he carried the big bag of dog food through a set of black swinging doors she had gestured to and into her sparkling monochromatic kitchen. He took in the black granite counter tops paired with all stainless steel appliances and white cabinets. It was auster but then he noticed she had thrown in lemon yellow accents and the bright color made the small room come alive. He sat the bag in a steel bin labeled "Dog Food" in slanting cursive on a small chalk board placard. She had fancy handwriting that was for sure. 

As the door shut and the Little Bird moved over by the pantry door he rounded on her. 

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Little Bird? Inviting two strange men into your home when you're alone and your sister won't be back. Do you want to be murdered or worse!" Sandor heard how horrid he sounded as he hissed at her and when her big blue eyes widened and misted up as he stalked closer and the anger he felt at the man in the next room leeched into his voice he hoped he hadn't gone to far.

He found himself pausing and looking at this woman before him. He realized that no matter how it seemed she wasn't perfect and neither was he. He had his own imperfections and not just physical ones.

Sandor almost groaned out loud when he noticed she was practically pressed against him and she was holding her breath. He held this little birds gaze and hoped she wasn't put off by him. Sandor turned the bad side of his face away. Her blue eyes had so much fear in them but then they cleared and to his absolute shock she reached up and stroked his unburnt cheek and murmured that he wouldn't hurt her. He felt his body respond and found himself leaning into her soft touch. 

"No Little Bird... I wont hurt you." Sandor sighed and straightened up running a big hand through his black hair. He looked at her and found her smiling slightly. She informed him she was nervous about Baelish and was glad he had came by. He asked if she cared to allow him to stay and found he couldn't help but grin back when she smiled and chirped her agreement. He nodded and let her lead the way back into the living room.

Baelish sat regarding them with a frosty gaze and sneered at Sandor slightly when Sansa wasn't looking. Sandor smirked when Lady growled softly and pinned Littlefinger with a golden stare full of disdain. Baelish gulped and stood hastily making a bee line for the door, then turned and informed the two that the Homeowners Association was reviewing their pet clause and that he would be in touch. Lady growled at the little weasel, hackles raised and eyes flashing, and sent him out the door which he slammed shut behind him.  

Sandor watched as the Little Bird looked crestfallen and turned to regard him with sad eyes. She looked at her dog and started sniffling. He swore to himself then that he would do whatever it took to stop Baelish. He gently pulled her close and held her. He felt her stiffen in his arms and he froze. He had gone too far. Then she looked up at him with questioning eyes. He averted his gaze and said sorry.  Sandor made to let her go when Sansa laid her head against his shoulder. He actually gasped out loud. She unsuccessfully tried to stifle a giggle and he found himself smiling in spite of himself. 

Sandor heard her muffled sigh and then she asked him why he called her little bird. He relaxed then and barked out a laugh. 

"I call you Little Bird because you are always chirping out your niceties and fluttering around like a little swallow." He felt her smile and then he heard her ask if he needed to get home to someone. Sandor heard the sadness and the unasked question. He shook his head and almost felt his dander rise. He tipped her head up to look at him and asked if she really thought anyone would want to be with him when half of his face was melted. Her lips were so close and he could smell lemons when her hair moved. He swallowed hard and waited with baited breath for her answer. Her presence so close to him was making his brain foggy and he didn't think he could be a gentleman much longer. 

Sandor was dumbfounded when his little bird cocked an eyebrow and asked why she would let him hold her if she didn't like him. He almost got mad until she told him about her ex, and how he was so handsome it took your breath away but on the inside he was as rotten and ugly as could be.

*  
Sandor felt angry tears in his eyes as she told him everything he and his father's bodyguards had done to her for the simple fun of seeing her pain, how they took turns beating her and calling her horrible names in front of his family after his and her father had died. How Joffery had told her he could do whatever he wanted with her body and that his men could too.  She was emotionless when she told how she had left without a word after Arya had confronted her and that she had found out months later he had cheated on her and then been killed. She laughed shakily and said she had been so relieved to find out he was dead. 

Sandor nodded and with a sigh told her then that he knew about the boy's death. That everyone assumed his mother had done him in and that she had been sent to prison for life. He couldn't believe it when his little bird nodded and asked him to come back to dinner the next night and tell her everything. 

Sandor agreed heartily and exchanged cell numbers with her. He allowed himself to give her one last parting hug and bid her goodnight then walked across the street to his apartment. He was surprised to find he had a smile that stretched across his face, making the burnt side of his face turn up just a bit. He took Stranger out to the bathroom and then jumped in the shower. Sandor found himself too tired to even fantasize about her and tumbled into bed still wet. He felt Stranger jump up on to his bed and then he let sleep envelope him.


	9. Dinner with Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has dinner guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this is just a filler chapter but tomorrow I will be posting several chapters since its my birthday. 
> 
> As always the characters are GRRM's and the plot is mine. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and staying with me.

Sansa opened her eyes as her alarm went off. She silenced it and giggled at the ridiculous dream she had had... A strange little man, named Petyr Baelish, had came and told her that her homeowners association wasn't going to let people have big dogs any more and then Sandor, the man she had met at the park that lived across the street, had came over and made sure the creepy little man hadn't bothered her. What a trip that dream had been. 

Sansa went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and put her makeup on when her phone lit up. She unlocked the screen and gasped when she saw the name on the screen. It was from Sandor. Sansa looked up, gaze unfocused. So it hadn't been a dream. She refocused on her phone and opened the message to read it. 

~Morning Little Bird. I will bring wine. What kind? When's dinner?~

Sansa giggled at the thought of Sandor trying to text on his fancy smart phone and hitting all the wrong buttons. His hands were so big. She felt herself blush as she wondered if everything about him were big... 

Shaking her head to dispel the mental image she had developed, Sansa grinned and text her dinner companion back. 

~Good morning Sandor! I'm making steaks so red wine would be wonderful. How about you be here at 6? I'm so excited! You can bring Stranger. ~

She pressed send and scurried to get all the things she needed done before he came. 

Sansa came down stairs and poured Lady a bowl of dog food and some water. After she got her fill Sansa let her out in the yard to potty and run around for a bit. She let Lady back in after an hour or so and smiled when the big dog curled up in front of the door on a black and white myrmish rug she had brought from her home in Winterfell. 

Sansa wanted to make sure everything was absolutely perfect. She found herself getting butterflies every time she thought of Sandor. Before she knew it the kitchen clock said 5 and she was letting Lady back out in the yard. She grinned when Lady curled up under the lemon tree. 

Sansa left the back door open just enough for her girl to squeeze back in and went upstairs to get ready. She picked a deep blue skater dress with a low boat neck. She put on her favorite gray slouch booties and her direwolf necklace. Sansa regarded herself in the mirror of her room and found she looked nice. She carefully did her makeup in a barely there look and brushed her long red hair out, her curls shining like burnished copper. 

Sansa was just dabbing her lemon scented perfume on when she heard her phone beep. Sandor had text her and he was on his way home to change and then he'd be over with Stranger. She swiped some lip gloss on and  went down stairs. She had everything ready she just had to cook the steaks and bake some potatoes. She had made a beautiful lemon meringue pie and a loaf of home made bread as well. One of her greatest joys was to bake. 

Sansa let Lady in and sat down to wait for her guests to arrive.


	10. Meeting with Lady Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor gets ready for his date with a real lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more filler but I couldn't resist. Tomorrow you all will get some meatier chapters. :)

Sandor stood in his room trying to figure out what to wear to dinner with his Little Bird. He wasn't sure when he had started referring to her in his mind as his but it made his throat tighten and his stomach coil in knots when he thought of her. 

Stranger lay on his king sized bed watching him with big brown eyes. Sandor held up his two favorite dress shirts for his canine friend's inspection. 

”Black or gray big guy?” Sandor grinned when his dog rolled to the right, indicating gray. He liked gray better anyway it wasn't as morbid as black. He was standing in nothing but his boxer briefs and he closed his eyes to imagine what she was wearing. 

He shook his head. It wouldn't do to arrive to her place with ulterior motives, though he knew he wouldn't be able to help himself if she showed the same level of affection she had last night.

Sandor slid a pair of black jeans on  that hugged his groin and molded to his backside. He grinned wickedly. He didn't have to flirt with her but he also didn't have to show up looking like a stray. He shrugged on his gray shirt and buttoned the sleeves then the front of it, tucking it into his jeans. He buttoned the fly up and put a belt on. Sandor slid on a pair of black leather cowboy boots and his watch. It was a gold watch with 3 black hounds running across the face. It was old and had been Sandor's fathers. It was all he had left of his family besides some land where his grandparents ranch had been out west. 

Sandor went into the bathroom and looked at the mirror just long enough to make sure his collar was straight and his hair looked OK. Here he was preening like a green boy on his first bloody date. He smiled ruefully and shook his head. Now that he thought about it like that this would be his first time being around a woman who was actually interested in him in more that 4 years. He turned so he couldn't see his bad side and found he looked presentable. He grabbed Strangers leash off his chest of drawers and whistled for his friend to follow as he went into the kitchen. 

Sandor opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle if red wine he had gotten that morning. He clipped Stranger's leash on and headed across the street to see what his fate was.


	11. A Stranger's Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor cooks for his Little Bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins. After this prepare for lots of smutt.

A knock on the door brought Sansa from her thoughts. She had been absentmindedly stroking the fur between Lady's ears as they sat on her couch in front of the fireplace. She had polished the leather chair Mr. Baelish had sat in last night until it had shone like liquid obsidian. She refused to call him Petyr even in her mind. 

Sansa stood and smoothed her dress, crossed to the front door and opened it all in one fluid motion. Sandor stood on the step with his wolfhound. He looked like a god in his form fitting black jeans and gray dress shirt. Sansa gave him a smoldering once over and invited him in. She shivered at the hungry, but not disrespectful look that he had for her. 

Stranger sniffed her hand and then proceed to sniff Lady as he and his master entered her living room. They spent several minutes sniffing and whining while their tails wagged furiously.  Sansa was surprised to find that while Stranger was taller, Lady was heavier and more muscular.

Once they got acquainted Sansa let the two out into the yard where they chased each other around for a few more minutes and then laid down a few feet away from each other under the lemon tree. It was mid spring so Sansa left the sliding door open for them to come back into the kitchen if they wanted to. She hung Stranger's leash next to Lady's. 

Sansa heard Sandor clear his throat and she wiped the slight smile from her face as she turned to look at him. He was still in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the door jam.  His eyes were a deep stormy gray now and he was staring at her with a strange expression. He shoved his long frame off the doorway and took a step toward her. She turned away from him and winced when she couldn't help but hear his intake of breath and see the hurt flash in his eyes as she turned. 

Sansa looked over her shoulder and smiled gently, then motioned for him to come closer as she popped the cork on the wine he had sat on the cabinet. He frowned and stepped next to the counter. She looked up at him and in a soft voice told him to get two wine glasses out of the cabinet next to the refrigerator. He did as she asked and she poured him a glass. He was standing off to the side of her now, avoiding her gaze, and she shocked him and herself by taking the hand closest to her and turning him to stand in front of her with her back to the counter. 

He was frowning again and on impulse Sansa reached up with her free hand and ran her thumb along his bottom lip. He was breathing heavily now and his eyes were boring holes in her. She gasped when his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist and Sandor pulled his head back enough to stop her from her attentions. She looked in his eyes and saw something she never expected, fear...

”Sansa... If you aren't absolutely sure you want to be around me or go farther than just friends then please stop now and tell me... Because once we start getting close I won't want to stop.... I will want you to be mine and only mine and I will kill anyone who harms you or tries to take you from me and...” 

Sansa stopped his words when she stood on her tip toes and kissed him boldly on his parted lips. Her eyes were closed but she could feel him relax and pull her a little closer. She murmured against his lips that for the strong silent type he really didn't know when to shut up and take a hint. 

Sandor didn't waste anytime then. He crushed his lips down on hers and kissed her deeply, their glasses of wine completely forgotten. Sansa moaned into his mouth when she felt him pull her hips close against his and tangle his large hand into her long red curls. His tongue was running along the edge of her teeth and his mouth tasted like whiskey and wintergreen gum. She had the ludicrous thought that he was more intoxicating than the wine could ever be. 

A sudden cold wet pressure on Sansa's leg told her they had an audience.  She cleared her throat as she pulled away from Sandor's heady taste and looked down to find Stranger and Lady sitting practically on her and Sandor's feet, looking up at them with their heads cocked in opposite directions, watching them intently. 

Sansa laughed shakily and looked up at Sandor in embarrassment. His lips were parted and the good side of his mouth was turned up slightly. She asked if he wanted to help her fix the steaks and smiled when he gruffly told her yes and ran his strong hand down her back before he grabbed his wine and went out on the patio to start the grill.

Sansa found herself touching her fingertips to her still moist lips and blushing furiously as inappropriate thoughts swirled through her head. It was going to be an interesting night.


	12. A Lady Doesn't Do Dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor helps Sansa after dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutt warning.

Sandor stood on Sansa's patio with the steaks searing in front of his unfocused gaze. She had kissed him... On purpose. She had wanted it. He found himself wishing he had worn jeans that weren't so tight in the crotch. He was going to be uncomfortable if things kept going the way they were. 

Just as he took the last steak off the grill his Little Bird poked her head out the door and told him dinner was ready as soon as the steaks were done. She grinned at him and told him she had a surprise after dinner. His mind immediately went in the gutter and he almost retorted that he had a surprise too if she'd be so kind as to come unwrap it. 

Sandor smirked when he saw Sansa blush. Apparently he wasn't the only one with a less than spotless mind. 

He nodded slowly, watching the way she bit her lip and her brow crinkled when she thought she had been uncouth. He grabbed his tongs and shut the gas off, closed the grill lid and grabbed his wine glass and the steaks  His appetite was raging but it was nothing compared to the feeling in his groin and gut telling him to throw her over his shoulder and take her to his bed. He shoved the thought away. She had just kissed him. She would never want to be in his bed. 

Sandor wiped his mouth on his napkin. Sansa's surprise had been lemon meringue pie. They had talked for hours between bites and he had told her everything he could about himself and about his help in putting her boyfriend's mother away.

Sandor decided he should go home and not push his luck with their friendship. He thanked Sansa for the meal and the company. Then smiled at her and stood, taking their dishes to the sink. The dogs were curled up asleep in front of the fireplace.

Rolling his sleeves up, Sandor asked if he could help when she started running water and doing the dishes. She nodded and said he could wash them and she would dry them and put them away.

Sandor started scrubbing and was rewarded as soon as the last of the plates were done when she stretched up to put them away. He averted his gaze and then he felt her slide up next to him. He knew the good side of his face was turning red. He felt her fingertips stroke down his bare forearm, swirling the wet hair around his wrist.... And then she was telling him to look at her.   
Sandor raised his eyes to hers. She hopped up on the bar and crossed her ankles, giving him a coy smile. His blood was pounding in his ears. She had to know she was playing with fire by teasing him. 

Sansa crooked a finger at him and he dropped the dishcloth in the soapy water and stood in front of her. She uncrossed her legs and pulled his hips between them, gently settling her hands on his shoulders. He almost lost it then. 

”Sansa...” His voice was a hoarse croak but she raised a finger to his lips and then trailed her hands down to meet at his collar. He swallowed hard when she unbuttoned the first button. She grinned and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth and murmured that she was so glad he had seen her at the park and thanked him for coming to see if she was OK last night. 

His mouth was so dry he could only nod. 

Sansa's lips were feather light as she kissed up his jaw. He moaned deep in his throat and threw his head back in absolute pleasure when she resumed unbuttoning his dress shirt, fingers brushing his skin once in awhile, while she nibbled his ear lobe. His chest heaved when she ran her fingertips through the hair on his chest and let them travel down his taunt abs, her intent to unbuckle his belt.

Sandor found his voice then. Gently he pulled her hand away, and brought it to his own lips to kiss her knuckles, before gently pressing his lips to her ear.

”I want you so badly Little Bird but not here. If we do this we do it right...”

Sandor looked into Sansa's beautiful eyes, half expecting her to pull away and reject him. 

He was astounded when she smiled and slid down, her body rubbing down his, and took his hand. Sandor didn't know what to expect until she led him to the couch and pushed him down onto his back, his shirt falling open. He couldn't believe the hungry look she had for him. She told him in a husky voice to wait a moment and she practically flew upstairs to what he assumed was her bedroom. 

Sandor's mind raced. What could she be doing? His answer came when she waltzed down in a pair of short shorts and a oversized T-shirt. He sat up and pulled his open shirt off his arms and started to stand when she pushed him back and straddled his lap, running her long fingered hands up his arms, across his broad shoulders and into his hair. His last thought before her lips were crushing his was that he could die now and be perfectly at peace. 

His mind went blank when she started unconsciously moving herself against his throbbing groin in time to their passionate kisses. He wanted her so bad he felt he would shatter into a million pieces. He moaned into her hot wet kisses and begged her to let him have some relief. 

Sansa started fumbling with his belt and he couldn't take it any more. He panted for her to take him to bed and when she wordlessly nodded yes against his lips, he stood and carried her up the stairs with her legs still around his hips, kissing his neck desperately.


	13. A Stranger in the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor gets more than he bargained for when he takes the Little Bird to her nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this is it for a little while. I'll be going back to posting once every day, or if my new job makes things crazy every couple days, but I will keep updating as best I can. :)

Sansa felt the breath rush from her lungs when Sandor shoved her door shut with his foot and gently tossed her down on her bed. He stepped back and took his boots off and was struggling with his socks when Sansa got up and made him sit on the edge of the bed. 

Kneeling between his legs and gently pulling his sock off for him, Sansa glared at him when he started to protest. She told him to sit back and enjoy himself and proceeded to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. 

Sandor's low moan made her hot with lust. She told him to stand up and shimmed his jeans off his hips, then pulled her shorts off and straddled him again. She left her panties and her T-shirt on. Sandor's hard manhood was rubbing against her and he stood up to lay her on the bed. Before he could she nipped his lower lip and then sucked it between her teeth, making him gasp and steady himself against he bed post so he didn't fall with her. 

Sansa loved how she was making him feel. She had never been a wanton woman but right now she couldn't have stopped even if she had wanted to. There was something different about Sandor that made her loose control. Maybe it was the fact that he seemed to care for her in a way no one ever had. 

Sansa grinned and swatted his arm playfully when she realized he was trying to lay her back. She told him to put her down and shuddered when his erection slid up her abdomen. She told him to lay back and then she crawled up to straddle his groin. 

Sandor's dark gray eyes were full of longing and she found his hands resting on her hips, his thumbs stroking her soft skin. 

"Do you want me?” Sansa raised her eyebrow and ran one fingernail gently down the trail of hair leading from his belly to his groin. His intake of breath and him whispering her name answered her question but she just grinned, and made him answer her. 

”Gods Sansa, I want you so bad. I want you more than anything. I don't think you know what you do to me."

Grinding her wet panties down on  Sandor's pelvis made him arch his back and groan. His long hard on jerked under her and she realized she was eager to see it. Getting off him she settled between his legs. He made to prop himself up so she gently pushed on his chest until he lay back down. 

"Sansa please, I can't let you... You should be... the one getting... not giving..." She smirked as his words came out in short gasps when she gently pulled his briefs down, freeing his trapped member. It  sprung up and almost slapped his hard stomach. 

Sansa couldn't help but notice how truly beautiful he was, in a masculine way. His body reminded her of a stallion. His muscles were chiseled and his shaft was stiff and bobbed with his heart beat.  Even the spatter of hair on his thighs and calves was attractive. His hair was even darker around the base of his shaft than the hair that was tumbling to his shoulders. It shown blue black, like raven wings. 

Sandor was watching her with baited breath now. She slowly reached out and rubbed her thumb across the tip, making Sandor curse and beg her to never stop. Sansa wrapped her hand around it and slowly allowed it to slide in her hand, savoring Sandor's velvety texture. He was breathing hard through his nose and thrusting his hips slightly as she stroked. He whimpered when she tentively reached out and cupped his balls in her free hand.

A bead of clear fluid welled up and she languidly rubbed it onto the head with her thumb, smiling when Sandor's breath came out in a hiss of pleasure. She wanted him so badly. Sansa stopped rubbing and slowly crawled up to lay by Sandor. 

”I want you Sandor.” Sansa felt him finally prop himself up after catching his breath and heard him ask if she was sure in a voice barely above a whisper. She nodded and he leaned over and kissed her. She wondered what it would feel like. He was long but he was also thick, her fingertips barely touched around him. She had never been with a man like Sandor Clegane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the birthday wishes they made my day.


	14. A Lady's Attentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor gets some much deserved love from the Little Bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry its taken so long but my new job has been keeping me busy. Anyway here we go. This isn't the big event but its really close.

Sandor kissed Sansa's lips and cupped her cheek as they lay next to each other. He looked deep into her blue eyes and asked if she was sure she really wanted him. He held his breath as she smiled and nodded,biting her lip as she looked up at him through her long lashes. 

Sandor kissed her lips passionately and then realized he was missing one critical thing. He hadn't brought any form of protection.

When Sandor informed Sansa he was shocked when she busted into a fit of giggles and told him she was on the pill and that there were condoms in the top right hand drawer of her bathroom cabinets. She had the grace to blush and tell him that Arya had left them in her old room and that she had brought them in her bathroom just in case she ever got a boyfriend. 

Sandor blanched at the "b" word. He wasn't sure anyone would ever say he was boyfriend material and he didn't want to lead the Little Bird on. He kissed her forehead and asked if she still wanted him even if he was too old to be labeled a "boyfriend". He almost whooped for joy when she laughed and said that she didn't care what he was as long as he stuck around and brought Stranger over. 

Standing Sandor walked into her bathroom and opened the top drawer. He found the condoms in a neat little pile. He grabbed the top one and went back to Sansa. He was looking down at it when he almost smacked right into her. She put a hand on his chest and asked him if he would trust her. Sandor cocked an eyebrow but nodded. He had no idea what she was thinking. 

When she slowly knelt in front of him he knew what was about to happen. He maneuvered himself so that his back was against the door frame and closed his eyes. Sandor felt her hand wrap around him and his chest tightened in anticipation. He felt her cup his balls in her other hand and lightly start massaging them with the pads of her fingers. He was in heaven. 

Sandor gasped and his eyes flew open when she took the tip in her mouth. He could barely breathe and then she started gently sucking and caressing him. She even gently allowed her teeth to rake along him at one point. He moaned and begged her for more. He was so hard it felt like he would burst.   
Finding himself with his hand wound in her soft red hair, Sandor couldn't help but start thrusting his hips slightly. He growled deeply and passionately told her how great it felt. He was normally a man of few words but she made him have feelings he had never felt. 

Sandor felt himself getting close to his climax and told Sansa in short gasps. She simply started sucking harder and bobbing her head along his length as far as she could go. He moaned and was about to pull away even though he didn't want to when she reached up with both hands and grabbed his hips, pulling him close so he couldn't get away. 

Sandor threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as it hit him, days worth of tension emptying in several quick spurts. He felt her swallow and groaned. No woman had ever done that for him. Ever. 

"Damn it Little Bird, you're killing me. You shouldn't have done that for an old dog like me." Sandor growled down at her with his head still resting back against the wall. He couldn't bare to see if the revulsion he was accustomed to was present in her eyes.

She placed feather light kisses against his hips and untangled his huge hand from her hair. Sandor felt her stand and press against him. He was hot, and not just from her ministrations. He was embarrassed he had let her do that for him. He didn't deserve it. 

It came as a shock when she stood on tip toes and kissed his chin. Sandor felt her gently pull his head down against hers and felt her put his hands on the swell of her hips. He heard her say she enjoyed doing it. That she had never done that with a man before. He groaned and found his eyes meeting hers, his guilt and trepidation at what he would find in hers palpable. 

Her blue eyes were shining with something like admiration and something else he couldn't put his finger on. Sandor found her kicking the condom he had dropped in his euphoria toward the bed and leading him into the bathroom to the biggest bath he had even seen. She tuned on the water and commanded he take her clothes off for her. He did as she bid in awe filled silence and didn't bother to hide his stare once she was exposed. She was even more exquisite than he had imagined. His mouth went dry and he found himself unable to respond when she told him to get in the bath. 

Sandor stepped over the side and sat in the hot water. He watched as she busied herself grabbing various things for the bath and then, realizing she could take a while, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting all the built up emotion and tension desolve as the water inched higher. 


	15. The Stranger Gets a Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Sandor get clean... Temporarily. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. I'm finally to the point were its going to start getting pretty explicit.

Sansa grabbed her favorite lemon body scrub and glanced over at Sandor sitting in her huge jacuzzi with water climbing up to his waist now. She smirked to see him with his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

She was fairly sure he wasn't asleep. A man like Sandor would have to snore. He looked so peaceful she was almost sorry when she finally poured the yellow lemon-scented soap into the water and crawled in. She had grabbed a couple wash cloths and slowly sat down across from him.

Sansa watched as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with a soft gaze. Sandor seemed to be calm and she found herself reaching out to stroke his ruined cheek despite herself. When Sandor instantly stiffened and his eyes became shadowed with pain and longing she almost pulled away. He gently took her hand in his and told her she didn't have to touch his face if she didn't want to. That he knew it was disgusting.

A gasp escaped her lips and she narrowed her eyes. 

”I don't want to ever hear you say that again Sandor Clegane. You have been so nice these last couple days and you deserve to be happy. I feel like I've known you for my whole life. You don't even know what makes a man ugly. It's not his face. It's his soul. My ex had a beautiful face and an ugly heart. You're the exact opposite and I would much rather be with you."

Sansa blushed when she saw his smirk and realized she had been practically yelling at him. She started to apologize when Sandor leaned forward and kissed her soundly on the lips. He grabbed one of the wash cloths and held it out to her. 

The good side of his mouth twitched in an almost smile when he teased and told Sansa he was glad to know that his Little Bird had talons, even if she kept them hidden from the world. 

Sansa found herself laughing and then they slipped into comfortable silence as then slowly scrubbed each others bodies clean. 

When they finally got out of the bath and dried off Sansa looked at Sandor and asked if he wanted to stay with her for a little longer. She had her blog to write tomorrow but it could wait and she really didn't want him to leave.  

With his brow scrunched up Sandor said he'd love to but he'd need to run to his apartment and get some things. When Sansa asked what he needed she was shocked when he blushed furiously and quietly told her that he needed clothes and a toothbrush but more than that that the condoms she had simply wouldn't fit him. He needed the biggest size they made. 

Sansa giggled and felt her face redden. She nodded and told him that was fine. She hadn't know men had to use different sizes but it made sense. She went and put on her big shirt after Sandor left to get his things. She would wait up for him and if he didn't want to sleep next to her she always had the spare room.


	16. The Lady's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two love birds get a mutual reward as the night wears on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is that we're finally at the bedroom scene and I promise it's smutty. Bad news is I found out my gallbladder is bad so I have to schedule surgery for sometime next week. So I will have some down time to write but I may not post as soon as I like if I have to stay in the hospital any time or of there's complications. I appreciate all the love you guys have given me and your continued patronage of my story. 
> 
> Thank you,  
> LittleBirdBigBeast
> 
> **************************************************

Sandor shut his door behind him and practically ran into his room. He wouldn't keep Sansa waiting. He still couldn't believe that his little bird wanted to be with him willingly and for nothing but his company in return. He found himself sending a silent prayer up to all the gods, known and unknown, that he didn't screw up and loose her favor. She was too good for him. 

Looking around Sandor grabbed his overnight bag and his toothbrush and some deodorant. He threw a couple of his size of condoms in and proceeded to strip his clothes off. He threw on a pair of fresh briefs and a pair of his nicer sweats and a white tee on with a black hound across the chest. In highschool his football team had called him the Hound. He had had a talent for grabbing his guy and tackling him and he wouldn't let go until the ref practically beat him off of his opponent.

Sandor threw his shoulder length hair up into a tight knot at the base of his skull and on a whim sprayed some of the cologne he had gotten for his name day on. He chanced a cursory glance in the mirror of his bathroom and then grabbed his bag and left, slamming the door a little too hard in his haste to get back to her. He locked the door and saw a dark shape that turned out to be a young boy scampering up the steps to another apartment. He quirked an eyebrow but decided to ignore the child as he took powerful strides across the street to Sansa's house. 

The door to his Little Bird's room was open as Sandor came in. He felt his breath leave in a rush when she met his eyes and with a sly smile shimmed her oversized tee over her head to reveal her naked body underneath. 

Sandor all but ripped his clothes off and crawled into her bed, smashing his lips to hers with a gentleness despite his urgency. He felt her hand fist in the course black hair on his chest and then felt her other hand slide up the side of his head and undo his hair. As it fell she nipped his lip hard and he felt his manhood jump with excitement. He moaned into her mouth and felt her rub her leg against his hardening length. 

Sandor wrapped his arms around Sansa and flipped them both where she was on top of him. She was so light and soft. He found himself unable to do anything when she took him in her hand and slowly stroked his full length once. A bead of clear fluid welled up and she casually flicked it away with her thumb, causing his gray eyes to go wide and his whole body to tense as his lips parted in a silent act of pleasure. She asked him where the condoms he had went to get were and he motioned to his bag.

Sandor watched her with hooded eyes as she sashayed over to his bag and bent down to unzip it and pull her prize out. He was breathing hard and his cock was throbbing and pulsing with every beat of his racing heart. 

Sansa came back to him and handed him the foil square. Sandor's hands were shaking as he took the rubber out and rolled it down himself. She was watching him with bright eyes and he found himself feeling abnormally self-conscious. He'd never had a woman look at him so hungrily. 

All of Sandor's thoughts vanished when his Little Bird straddled him and calmly started rubbing herself along his shaft. He watched with bated breath as she reached down and took his hand. She brought it to her woman's place and in a commanding voice told him to touch her. He almost laughed when she blushed and then whispered please as almost an after thought. 

Slowly rubbing his hand in circles Sandor felt his Little Bird start to arc against him. She lifted herself and held him to her entrance then slowly slid him in. He almost lost it then, she was so tight. Sandor threw his head back against her pillows when she started slowly riding him. He felt like he was going to pass out from the pleasure. 

Sandor's length wasn't nearly in all the way but it still felt amazing and Sansa was so hot. Her moaning was making it hard for him to keep in control. Finally he felt her speed up and she moved both of his hands to her hips and told him she was getting close. 

Sandor started thrusting with more urgency, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt her clenching around him.

Sandor was getting close himself and when he felt her twist slightly and reach back to stroke his balls with one finger his eyes popped open and he  told her with a shuttering breath that he was going to spill his seed. He watched as she started moving her hips harder and then she leaned forward to kiss him. 

All control shattered then. Sandor did his best to be gentle as he stabbed up into her silky wetness. His face contorted and he felt her gasp against his neck and then she was shivering out her release.

With a few more hard thrusts Sandor found himself following her over the edge. He let loose a hoarse cry and felt himself empty into her inside the condom. 

Wrapping his arms around her, Sandor held her close as he slowly softened inside of her. When she pulled away he wanted to weep at the feeling of leaving her warmth. She simply laid beside him and put her head on his chest, kissing him and whispering that he was wonderful. He grunted and squeezed her close, kissing the fire that was her crown.


	17. The Stranger's Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa appreciates Sandor's body in all its glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm slowly building up to some heavier stuff and plan to start introducing some more plot/ characters.
> 
> **************************************************

Sansa lay with her head on Sandor's chest and swirled her fingers in the course black hair that covered it. Now that they were simply laying next to each other relaxing she took the time to study his naked body. 

The man named Sandor Clegane had shoulder length black hair and a strong brow and jaw line. His dark gray brooding eyes shone with an intelligence and intensity she found alluring, and somewhat terrifying, from either side of a hooked, hawk like nose. She had found that he had straight white teeth behind his soft pale red lips. He wasn't drop dead gorgeous but had it not been for the terrible burn scars covering the whole left side of his face he would have been almost classically handsome. 

Everyone had always told Sansa she was tall for a young woman and before her father had died she had been almost of a height with him, but even her father would have been dwarfed by Sandor. He had to be at least a foot and a half taller than her. She let her eyes wander down his body, his muscles bulging and chiseled like a statue. A fine layer of black down covered him from chest to toes. It was thicker on his chest and thinned to barely a line on his taunt abs before it made a thick triangle at his manhood, blacker than a ravens wing. 

Sansa had expected Sandor's manhood to be as intimidating as the rest of him but she had found that he was gentle with it, as gentle as a man of his size knew how to be. And it wasn't ugly like she had thought it would be. She had seen other men in passing before but had never taken the time to study them. 

Sandor was longer than her hand by quite a bit when he was aroused and at those times his shaft felt like a bar of steel wrapped a thousand times in the softest velvet. She was in total awe of him. He might not be attractive in some ways but in others he was like one of the foreign gods her tutor had told her about in their lessons on Essos, a mighty continent across the sea. 

A soft growl broke Sansa out of her thoughts. Sandor was smirking slightly and had asked if she was enjoying the view. She blushed at being caught staring him down like a good steak. She nodded and reached up to stroke the burnt side of his face. His smile slid a little and his eyes, filled with longing and happiness dimmed slightly. He gruffly asked her if she wanted to do that or if she thought it made him feel better because it certainly didn't. She saw his eyes glistening with self loathing and what looked like fear and she suddenly wanted to make every bad thing that had ever happened to him disappear. 

Sansa sat up and turned so that she was still pressed against him but her face hovered over his. Sandor started to look away when she gently put her hand on his face again and slowly allowed her lips to meet the ruined corner of his mouth. She felt him suck in a breath and whisper her name. 

Sansa whispered back against his mouth. She told him that she didn't know what had happened but that she liked him the way he was. He was terrifying in some respects but that she felt under his tough exterior he had a heart as kind and loving as anyone could. She felt him snort in disagreement, and maybe what could only be labeled contempt, but when she gently bit his lip on the bad side she grinned as he groaned and pulled her closer. 

Sansa knew he didn't have much feeling in the ruined part of his face but she had found that where Sandor's healthy skin met the scorched it had heightened the feeling, like the nerves were concentrated in those areas.

He was suddenly kissing her back passionately and stroking his hands down her back and across her  

Sansa knew better than to let him have her again. As it was she would be sore from their vigorous activities. 

Just then Sandor's stomach gave a loud lingering growl and she couldn't help but giggle. She stood and slipped a night gown and her favorite silky robe on and smiled when she saw him doing the same. It seemed it was time for a late night snack.


	18. A Dream of A Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor closes out the evening with his little bird and hopes he's not dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Work and family has been crazy. I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> **************************************************

Sandor padded down the stairs after his little bird. Despite his size he was very light on his feet and made almost no sound unless he wanted to. A soft sneeze from the woman before him made him leave his thoughts. 

The way the dim hallway lights glinted off of the Little Bird's hair as they descended the stairs made his throat tighten with a feeling he couldn't quite place, and certainly wasn't accustomed to. Sandor couldn't believe he had just finished having sex with Sansa freaking Stark. Sandor snorted his amusement and bewilderment. She was so far out of his league it was almost laughable and yet here she was walking before him with her flaming locks spilling down her shoulders to stop just above the small of her back. His mind wandered back up stairs to how it felt to have his big hands buried in that beautiful hair. 

As they turned the corner and walked into the kitchen Sandor was met by the sight of his big hound curled up contently with the little birds wolf dog. They both opened their eyes and looked at him and Sansa with a reproachful look, as if reprimanding them for interrupting their snuggling.   
A giggle escaped Sansa lips and he felt his cock stirring again. She crossed over to the fridge and pulled out a cheese platter and then grabbed a thing of grapes. She hopped up on the bar and motioned for him to sit on a stool. Sandor complied and found himself enthralled by her popping whole grapes between her lips. He barely heard anything she was saying now but judging from the way his grunts and nods of his head kept her going it was probably just small talk. 

It came as a shock when Sansa brought up sleeping arrangements. Sandor found his mouth gaping slightly when she asked if he wanted to just stay here since he'd already gotten his things and the dogs seemed comfortable. She hurriedly informed him that there was an extra bedroom so he didn't have to sleep with her and that she understood if he would rather go home but that she really hoped he would stay. He just nodded and said he'd stay. 

Looking at the clock Sandor realized it was almost midnight and that he was surprisingly tired. Sansa hopped down off the counter while he sat the platter back in the fridge and then they went and got his bag. He followed her into a room just down the hall from hers and found himself grudgingly telling her goodnight and watched her walk down the hall and close the door to her room. 

Sandor ran a hand through his hair after he shut the door and sat on the bed. It was a large bed but he still knew it wasn't big enough for him to stretch out. He let out his breath, realizing he'd been holding it. How had he gotten here? A beautiful woman had invited him into her home and then had sex with him of her own free will because she wanted to, not because she got paid, and now he was going to sleep in a room meer yards away and wake up in the morning to do gods knew what. 

Laying down Sandor felt himself drifting off to sleep. His last thought before his mind went blissfully blank was that he prayed to all the gods know and unknown for all of it to not be a dream and if it was that he never woke up.


	19. Strange Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has a dream that has come true once before. Sandor comforts her to the best of his abilities. 
> 
>  
> 
> ### WARNING: DEPECTIONS OF PAST VIOLENCE##

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my take on "the supernatural". Sansa has what equivilates to "death dreams". She see a persons impending demise before it happens. But her dreams aren't always 100%. I'll explain that in a later chapter. I hope you all don't hate me for this. :/ 
> 
> As always the characters aren't mine but the story is. I'm just borrowing these guys to entertain myself. 
> 
>  
> 
> *****************************************************

*The back of his hand met her cheek with enough force to make Sansa's head snap back and her teeth clack together. His breath smelled like rotten fruit and cheap cigarettes. Meryn Trant's buggy eyes were glimmering with triumph as he beat her to her fiancé's gleeful laughter.* Sansa realized she was dreaming as she watched Joffery's body guard hit her younger self for some imagined slight. She felt no pain but it didn't lessen the shock of watching the horrid memory unfold in her subconscious. She recognized this as the day before she found out Joff had been shot at the swanky bar he always went to after they fought. He had never laid a hand on her himself but his bodyguards hadn't been afraid to on his orders. But now her younger, dream self morphed into Sandor and a different man was standing before him with a gun pointed at his chest. She ran to him, to save him, and the stranger turned, his face a gilded skull with deep black pits where the eyes should be. As he pulled the trigger, sending the bullet hurtling towards her in slow motion, she awoke. A loud cry that was almost inhuman echoed from her lips.

Sansa was in her bed, the covers clutched to her chest, and looked up to find Sandor standing in the doorway with what appeared to be a hunting knife clutched in his massive hand, her door kicked open in his haste to get to her. When he saw her weeping and the sheen of sweat glistening on her he sat his knife on her dresser and crossed to pull her into his arms, rocking her slightly against his bare chest as he sat sideways on the edge of her huge bed. She had a tee shirt and her panties on but even with clothes she felt naked and exposed. 

Sansa heard Sandor murmuring words of comfort in a soothing voice she equated with calming a wild animal. He stroked her hair and didn't ask her to explain. But she found herself recounting the horrible dream through her sobs. She felt him stiffen at her description of the past beating and the stranger and himself. When she told him she had had the same dream the night before her father died his brow creased in concern but he told her he believed her.

Sansa felt a strange sense of comfort at his reaction. Suddenly she found the urge to press her cheek against his scared one. He allowed her to and then laid them both back, pulling her, not un-gently, to rest curled against his side and chest, telling her he would stay with her until she had no need of him. 

Sansa found herself whimpering in his arms and vaguely noticed that both of the dogs were laying at the foot of her bed with ears pricked, keeping watch over their masters. As Sandor stroked her back and whispered against her hair she felt herself slowly relax and drift off into a fitful sleep, not noticing the anger and vengeance burning in her protector's eyes or the way he scanned her face for signs of more nightmares. As sleep took her she felt him squeeze her tight and whisper her name against her fiery hair.


	20. A Lady's Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor goes to see an old friend and leaves Stranger with Lady and Sansa, but unexpectedly tragedy strikes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my faithful readers. I'm so sorry that it has taken so long to post. I've been super busy at work and home but I'm trying to write as fast as I can between life events. Lol I appreciate you all so much and hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Love,   
> LBBB

Sandor stood in Sansa's kitchen with a frown etched deep on his face, watching the bacon he was cooking crackle and pop. He had no idea how to help his little bird. He put no faith in dreams but her vision of a stranger with a golden face killing him and her trying to save him shook him to his core. For one thing there were people who wanted him dead. A lot of people actually. But more importantly why would she be willing to jump in front of him. Its not like they had know each other long. 

Sandor felt a pang of guilt at the thought of how he had let himself loose control and gone so fast with her. He wasn't a one night stand kind of guy if he could help it and the thought of what he would do when this beautiful woman was tired of him almost brought him to his knees to beg the powers that be to let him stay with her for just a little longer. Sansa Stark was the first woman who had shown him any sort of kindness besides his mother and his sister and they had both died when he was very young, another example of his brothers sins. 

The sound of bare feet padding down the stairs and across the hall shook him from his thoughts. Sandor turned as the door to the kitchen opened and felt the breath rush out of him at the sight before him. His little bird stood in the doorway in a white silk robe with her fiery curls tumbling down her shoulders, rubbing the sleep from her beautiful blue eyes. Even after a restless night she was the image of perfection. 

When Sansa yawned delicately and shot him a slight smile that was all it took for Sandor's chest to warm and his thoughts of dark dreams to fly from his mind. He noticed she still looked afraid but at least she was up. Other women might have lain in bed and not faced the world. He grinned at her, not for the first time marveling that she had more steel in her than most men twice her age, and pulled the bacon out of the pan just in time to not burn it.   
After breakfast Sandor told Sansa he needed to go to town and do a few things and asked if she would let him leave Stranger with her for a few hours. She told him that was fine and said she had some writing to do. Sandor thanked her and told her he would love to make her dinner at his place when he got back. Sandor kissed her and grabbed his clothes. 

*

Sandor stood leaning against his old friend Bronn Blackwater's office wall. Bronn sat behind his desk with the tips of his fingers together contemplating what Sandor had told him about Petyr Baelish's barely veiled threats to get Sansa kicked out of her HOA. Bronn had been a good friend of Sandor's since they had ended up on the same security job. And as luck would have it he was now the president of Sansa's HOA. He told Sandor it would be almost impossible to do anything unless Baelish did something unseemly or made public threats against Sansa. Sandor nodded when Bronn told him not to do anything dumb. They were talking about the good old days when Sandor's phone vibrated. 

It was Sansa and she was sobbing. All Sandor could gather was that she had taken the dogs for a quick walk around the block when some one knocked into her and she lost control of them and then she had heard squealing tires and saw a black panel van speeding away. She sobbed out that Stranger and Lady were gone. He told her to get to her house and lock the door, he was on his way. 

The next thing Sandor knew he was slamming open Bronn's office door and sprinting to his truck. He would do whatever it took to get to Sansa and find their dogs. They were all they had and he would kill anyone who hurt the ones he cared about.


	21. A Stranger Protects the Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa goes out with the dogs to clear her head. Her dogs are stolen but she finds a new protector she hadn't asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Things have been crazy. Here's the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> ************************************************

Sansa clipped the leashes to Lady and Strangers collars and led them out on the steps for a quick stroll around the block. She was not going to let her nightmares mar a beautiful day like today and Sandor would be back soon. She had finished her blog earlier than she had expected and felt like a short walk was just the thing to clear her head. 

Around the corner of the street was a small farmers market that Sansa had always enjoyed going to with Arya. They welcomed pets and even sold homemade treats for people's furry companions. After shopping for a while and picking up a few things to bring to Sandor's house later that evening Sansa decided it was time to go home. 

As she walked back toward the corner of her street Sansa felt her skin prickle at the nape of her neck and her heart started beating faster. She felt like someone or something was watching her. Looking over her shoulder quickly Sansa noticed a man hurrying toward her behind a group of shoppers. The market was crowded but this man was staring her down like a lion would a deer. Sansa froze but then turned to flee. She made it around the corner of her street and on to a girl she had met a few times yard when she felt a burning sensation on her hand and felt the dogs pull their tethers from her grasp. Tires screeched and Lady and Strangers frantic barking and then two loud yelps met her ears. Sansa found thin strong arms around her as she whipped her head around to see a black panel van speed away. Sansa let out a sob when a soft voice asked if she was alright. She found herself looking up into the young woman's dark amber eyes. She vaguely remembered that her name was Amaeira. Sansa shook her head and said she needed to go home at the same time Amaeria mentioned calling the police. Sansa told her that her friend Sandor was a private investigator and that she would call him. Sansa called Sandor as the young woman grabbed her arm and steered her down the street and up the steps to her own front door. Sansa found herself sobbing as she recounted what had happened to Sandor. She handed Amaeria the keys when they got to her door and told Sandor she was safe with a friend when he told her to get in her house and lock the door. Amaeria must have heard him, as he was almost shouting on the other end of the phone, because she shut the door and locked it. Sansa hung up feeling raw and sat staring at her phone in her hands. The screen saver was a picture of her and Lady she had taken the day after she had gotten her. Sansa felt a tear roll down her nose and drop into her screen as it when dark. 

A steaming cup of hot lemon tea suddenly filled her vision as Amaeria explained she had came outside when she heard a man was going around asking if anyone knew where a Miss Sansa Stark was because he had urgent business with her. Amaeria smirked and told her that her red flag went off at the sight of him. Sansa smiled shakily and told her thank you. They sat in silence for a long time and sipped their tea. 

A loud pounding at the door brought Amaeria shooting to her feet and pulling a revolver from her waistband of her jeans. Sansa cowered in her chair until she heard Sandor shout that it was him and to open up. She bolted toward the door and unlocked it as Amaeria relaxed but kept her gun out. Sandor rushed in and pulled her close until he noticed Amaeira. Sansa put a hand on his shoulder and explained what had happened and told him Amaeria had protected her. Amaeria slipped her pistol back into her concealed holster and nodded to them as Sansa watched her leave after she thanked her. Sandor pulled her tight against his chest again and held her as the door creaked shut behind Sansa's newest protector. Sansa heard him murmur that he would find the dogs and whoever was trying to hurt her and put an end to this once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> I will always welome any comments you all have. Valar Morghulis


End file.
